


Shattered Illusions

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Captive, Captivity, Captor/Captive, Commanding, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Pregnancy, captor, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no doubt in Kvar's mind, something has changed about Lloyd. And in a way he never would have even remotely considered possible.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Another older piece of fiction of mine, which I rediscovered while going through the older submissions of my gallery on deviantART.
> 
> Originally posted on December 3rd 2011, on my deviantART account CheroshSeiphar (formerly BlackBirdAolen).

In the cold darkness of the cell, Lloyd tried to understand what was happening to him. Ever since those humiliations had begun, the feeling of something being wrong had grown stronger and stronger. And now, as his stomach began to bulge out of some strange reason, he was asking himself if he was losing his mind.

It wasn't until Kvar claimed him once more, though, he found out the truth.

The taller male pushed him along, making Lloyd stumble quite some times. He felt the strange thing inside of him move, even kicking him and sending small jolts of pain through his body. What was happening to him? What had Kvar done to him? Was all of this some twisted kind of spell, to make him believe into something not even existing?

He still was dressed when they had come to Kvar's room, which somehow surprised Lloyd. He looked up at the blonde male, who seemed to plan something for him. Whatever it would be, he had the feeling that it wouldn't be anything good at all.

"Undress yourself."

The cold, commanding tone was something Lloyd knew just too well up to now, and it made him shudder in disgust, not only about himself. He didn't want anything of this to happen, and especially no more sex with Kvar. But what choice did he have but to obey?

Lloyd whimpered as Kvar's clothes rustled down on the ground shortly after, the blonde male sitting down on the bed and pulling him on top of him. The feeling in his stomach still was bothering him, and he felt slightly nauseous from the constant movements in it. Nothing of that interested Kvar in the least.

Lloyd winced as he was nudged into Kvar's lap, the other's hardening member already pressing against his so well-used backside. He shuddered, trying to squirm away, but ending up getting snatched up by Kvar and lowered on the already straining organ.

He let out a pained yelp, quivering and tearing up. No preparation, no lubrication, nothing to make it more bearable. And then, Kvar just stayed still, making the feeling of being impaled much worse than it already was.

"Ride me, Lloyd."

Whimpering, but then biting his lower lip, Lloyd slowly obeyed, moving on top of the taller blonde. The pain still was there, excruciating and tearing into him with ease, making him shudder helplessly, before Kvar's member pressed against his prostate. A faint moan slipped from his lips, making his composition crumble a bit already, before he started to move more urgently.

Kvar sneered in content as he saw just how needy Lloyd had become. He gave the other a well-placed slap on the butt, eyes locked on the other's expression. Lloyd was facing him, riding slowly in his lap and giving the blonde male all the wanton moans he wanted to hear from his captive.

"Move faster."

Nothing of affection, soft caring or anything even remotely related to love. Kvar just coldly commanded, and Lloyd obeyed. Still, the blonde's eyes inevitably were settling on the bulding stomach, wondering how something like that could have been possible. He trailed his fingertips along the swollen belly, getting a shudder out of Lloyd and an inevitable raise.

Sneering, Kvar kept on teasing the other out of his mind, making the brunette male squirm and whimper on top of him. That was how he wanted it to be, definitely. Kvar was deaf to any protesting, to any pleads, just anything remotely related to protest.

Getting frustrated, Lloyd began to move more urgently on top of Kvar, which only got a sneer out of the blonde. Before he could react, though, Kvar had pushed him over, and was pounding mercilessly into Lloyd. His pained cries were music in the blonde's ears, and he drew out the rough treatment more than ever before.

Only as Lloyd believed to fall unconscious from the rough treatment, Kvar finally released inside of him, making the smaller male shudder in disgust. He hated the feeling of being filled up by the blonde, of being abused as nothing more than a toy for pleasure.

While he still was trying to recover, despite Kvar being nestled firmly between his thighs and buried inside of his body, Lloyd felt how the taller male's hand rubbed over his obscenely swollen stomach, almost affectionately. He tried to protest against this treatment, not wanting to be given such sympathy, but he was muffled before he could even utter a sound.

Kvar had bowed down, suckling on his skin and toying with his still slightly perky nipples. It made Lloyd shudder and mew helplessly, not wanting to admit his body was still overly sensitive from having been forced into such an orgasm. He whimpered for Kvar to stop, but the only thing he accomplished with that was an even more prolonged toying.

When he started to think he would go insane with the eternal teasing and toying, Kvar crawled a bit higher, still buried inside of him and nudging his member deeper into Lloyd's body. The sharp gasp of pain was muffled by a deep kiss, making Lloyd flush in embarrassment. He never before had been kissed like this, much less by Kvar. And damn, the blonde male knew what he was doing there.

It was the deepest, wettest and dirtiest kiss Lloyd had ever been given. The ones before had been shy pecks, not more than a brief brushing of lips against skin, but this here was the most obscene sort of kisses. The sort he couldn't help but to enjoy while it lasted.

Squirming beneath Kvar, Lloyd felt how his strength seemed to be drained from his body the longer the kiss lasted. The taller male made a point of getting his victim pinned, without a chance to escape this sensation flooding Lloyd like a tidal wave, pulling him under and drowning him in sheer lust. Twitching weakly, he curled his fingers into Kvar's hair and shoulderblade, mindlessly opening his mouth further for the invasive muscle to probe deeply into his mouth.

Kvar's tongue felt soft and strong at the same time, slick with saliva and hot inside his own mouth. Lloyd's face gradually took on a deeper shade of crimson, his body shivering and pressing up against the taller male's, wanting to get as much contact between them as somehow possible.

He would have been disgusted by all of this, had his body obeyed him any longer. It enjoyed it, and clearly showed Kvar he was doing an excellent job in arousing and exciting him further, which made Lloyd wish he just would vanish somewhere. He felt this embarrassed about all of this, and still couldn't help but to enjoy every last moment of this kiss.

The blonde male didn't let him catch his breath long enough as they broke the kiss for a moment, immediately capturing him again and catching his head between those rough palms as Lloyd tried to turn his head to the side. Mewing weakly and shuddering in inexplicable arousal, the brunette male bit by bit broke down, submitting to every last wish Kvar's tongue brought along.

Their saliva mixed, creating a quite thick liquid, dripping down along Lloyd's cheek as he wasn't able to swallow for even a moment, quivering beneath Kvar. He wrapped his legs around the taller male, an idle beg to never stop again, to never break this kiss overwhelming him this easily and making him submit himself to the blonde.

And then, much too soon and quite suddenly, the kiss stopped. Kvar slowly retreated, threads of their mixed saliva still connecting their lips and tongues, a strange lost expression on both of their faces. Lloyd panted softly, still trying to understand what just had happened. Kvar never had shown such a side on him... and, wow, he was completely lost in the aftermath.

Kvar still was rubbing his stomach, bowing down once more to kiss his still so overly sensitive skin. Lloyd shuddered, not even trying to protest. His mind seemed to be completely unable to cope with any of this, despite his efforts to try and understand what made Kvar act like that.

After a felt eternity, Kvar finally cut out the teasing, and even remembered to pull out of Lloyd's shuddering body. It left a more than empty feeling, almost making Lloyd plead Kvar to put his member back in, just to not feel this empty and lost.

"I wouldn't have thought it would be possible..."

Lloyd flinched as Kvar suddenly grabbed him, a strange, unreadable expression on his face. The kicking and moving in his stomach had started again, making Lloyd whimper in pain. The burning from his wrists, where Kvar's hands had closed around them, and the jolts coming from whatever was there in his stomach made him wheeze in pain.

"But there is no mistaking it. You are pregnant."

Lloyd's eyes widened, and before he could understand what he even was doing there, he was yelling and squirming in Kvar's grip, spitting curses at the blonde and trying to rip free from his grip. It couldn't be. It just couldn't have happened! And still... in the back of his head, it slowly formed into knowledge.

Somehow, in an inexplicable way... his worst enemie had managed to impregnate him.

 


End file.
